iPocalypse
by AlexaKnight
Summary: Carly's coming home, Sam and Cat are getting evicted and... The world's ending? What in the world's going on! Join your favorite Schneiderverse characters like Carly, Sam, Tori, Jade and Freddie when they witness the end of the world. Rated hard T, may become M later in life. I am terrible at summaries. :(
1. Chapter 1: iReuinite

iPocalypse

A/N: I'd first like to thank SilverDragonRanger09 and mlle_imandeus for inspiration. They both did amazing stories that got me back into writing, and for some reason, the thought of the iCarly and Victorious crew in an apocalypse is just hilarious to me. ... Am I a sick individual? ... YouTube that song by Halestorm, readers. Fucking now, go. Anyways, I guess this is TECHNICALLY a three-way crossover between *insert zombie fandom here*, iCarly and Victorious, but it's only going to be in the iCarly section. And I'm only counting it as an iCarly/Victorious crossover. Rick Grimes is NOT gonna pop-up out of nowhere, sorry. Though there'll be a lot of Walking Dead references. Anyways, without further ado...

Chapter 1: iReunite

 **Apartment 22, Venice, California, Sam's POV**

I awoke to a loud banging, coupled with ding donging... Cold sweat furrowing... Uh, okay, don't need to sound like I'm in a horror movie, thanks.

"Caaaaaat." I was calling out to my roommate and pseudo best friend, Cat Valentine. Someone was at the door, and I didn't wanna get up. Too hungover.

"Cat, get the fudging door!"

"I'm in the shower, Sam!" I groaned... "... And the door's not really fudge, is it?!" Aaaand I groaned even louder. *Ding-Dong!* *Thump, thump, thump.*

"Dude, relax, I'm coming." Why didn't I make a new butter sock last night?

I finally got to the door and opened it, greeted by the building's property manager. "Puckett!"

"Thaaaat's muhname, don't wear it out. 'Sup?"

 **Cat's POV**

I got out of the shower and shivered. How could I be freezing with all this steam in the air? I know I'm naked, but... I heard a loud bang that caused me to jump. Not loud enough to make me faint, but... I was a bit rattled. I put my fresh clothes on, my white blouse with a belt to tighten it around my... Admittedly bony waist, and my black skinny jeans, aswell as those cute pink flats I... Sorta stole from a girl in the hospital last year... Oh, crabs, I forgot my bra and panties... Sorry, S- Oh, right, I'm thinking, I was expecting Sam to complain about the word "panties." Oh well.

I finally headed out the bathroom to find Sam angerily packing a suit case. "Sam? Sam! What'd I do?! I'm sorry, please don't leave!"

"Huh? Oh, good, you're out of the shower. Get to work. That was the building manager. We're... Well, being evicted."

"... Sam... What did you do?"

"Nothing! He had an outstanding debt with some Hollywood bigwigs and they're taking the whole complex as collateral. We haven't been home 'cause we were celebrating your graduation, but we're the only ones left, and we have 18 hours to pack up or we're trespassing on government property."

... Sam may have to explain that again. It was then I heard her dial her phone. "C'mon, pick up... Pick up!," she shouted, obviously REALLY wanting fried chicken.

 **Bushwell Plaza, Seattle, Washington. Spencer's Apartment and POV**

"No, Mrs. Benson, I don't have ticks! ... NO ONE HAS- I gotta go, someone else is calling. It could be important." I hit talk after hanging up on Marissa. God, she'd be the death of me! "Nnnnnyello? ... Sam? Hey!"

"Hey, Spence. Long time no speakie. How are ya?"

"I'd be better if Mrs. Benson would get off my butt. How's LA?"

"Well, it was good up intil a couple hours ago."

"What'd you do and how much is the bail, Samantha?"

"Why does everyone assume I did something wrong?!"

I listened intently while Sam explained the situation. She asked if I'd come out with Socko's RV and help them move. They were gonna get a reinbursement from the bank of about $20,800, so Sam's gonna buy and renovate the abandonned apartment next door to ours for Cat and move in with me. What she doesn't know yet... Is she's moving in with Carly, too.

"Oh, hey, Sam, before you go, I have news."

"It has to wait, Spence, we've got 15 hours to pack up everything we own. Seeya later!" She hung up before I could tell her: My dad, Colonel Shay, is dead... And Carly's coming home.


	2. Chapter 2: iCome Home

Chapter 2: iCome Home

 **Florence, Italy, The English Cemetary, Carly's POV**

"Rest in Peace, daddy."

I walked back to my Fiat 500 and sighed. I was unable to stay on the Miliary Base anymore, and couldn't afford an apartment. So, my other option? A ferry to Miami International Airport, and a plane ride home. Home to Seattle. Back to Spencer and Freddie. Not Sam, though. Last I heard, she'd lost my number and moved to LA and started a babysitting business with a girl named Cat. Sucks, but, two outta three aint bad.

The rest of things were a blur. Next thing I properly knew, I was tens of thousands of feet in the air on my way back to Seattle. I wish my dad was with me, but...

 **Sam's POV**

So here I was. Standing in front of Bushwell Plaza for the first time in 4 years. Freddie came out to greet us when he heard I was coming back. We hugged and caught up for a moment. We went out again after he visited in LA, but, well... It still didn't work too well, we decided to remain friends. Don't get me wrong, I love Frederina, but more like a brother. And he... Might have seen me drunkenly making out with Jade West and then Facetimed me after I'd sober...enly slept with her. Yeah, what a shocker, I'm gay. It happens.

"So, Sam, I uh... I have some news," Spencer interjected. "It's about Carly."

He looked glum. My heart immediately sunk. I knew she lived on a Military Base, and his face... I feared the worst.

"My dad, uh.. Steven? He's.. Well, the Base got attacked by some anti-American Italian Terrorists. And... He died." Okay, not what I feared. Still sad though.

"Carly can't afford to live in Italy herself, so... She's coming home. In fact, we need to pick her up in... 20 minutes. We're all going."

"Wait, I get to meet Carly?! Like, the namesake of iCarly?! Oh, my God!" Aaaaand here comes the giddy laughter from Cat.

"Cat. ... Cat! ... CAT!"

"WHAT!"

"Relax, will ya? Stop spazzing. Shit... It's my turn to spaz! Let's go, Spencer, come on! Gogogogo, now!"

 **Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Carly's POV**

I scoffed as I tossed a newspaper to the side. "Cannibal attack in Fiji, 3 dead, 2 wounded." It was probably some loser full of drugs. Again. Just like the Miami "Zombie."

I stood outside my terminal with my cart of suitcases and waited. Spencer and Freddie were supposed to meet me here 5 minutes ago. I'm assuming traffic.

"Heeeeey, kiddo!" Like clockwork, start wondering...

"Spencer!" I ran over to him and got engulfed in a bearhug. We haven't seen each other in person since I headed back to Italy a couple years ago, after visiting for his birthday. He finally let me go, and I was re-engulfed by Freddie.

"Welcome home, Carls. I'm sorry about Colonel Shay. For what it was worth, he served his country well."

"Thanks, Freddie." The second, I shit you not, I let go, a strangely high-voiced redhead hugged me almost tighter than Freddie did.

"OMIGOSHYOU'RECARLYITSSONICETOMEETYOUEEEEEEEEE" I couldn't help but laugh. An iCarly fan still remembered me, cool.

"Uhhh, hi, hi, it's nice to meet you... Uh..."

"Oh, I'm Cat. Cat Valentine. I'm a friend of SaUH Spencers. He... Uh... Taught a couple modeling classes at Hollywood Arts."

"... Waaaaait, wait, I remember you now! We met before, remember? Kenan Thompsons house? Me and your friend Tori humiliated that scumbag Steven?"

"... I don't remember."

"That Steven guy was dating me and Tori at the same time, and we crashed your friend Andre's party to get back at him and all that?"

"... Nope. Still nothin'."

"... Huh. Oh-"

"Oh, wait, now I do! I'm sorry, it took a moment. You look much... Different now.

"Um.. Thanks. I think?"

Spencer spoke up. "So, Carls, we got you a little present. Close your eyes." I did as I was asked and had the biggest brainfart ever. Sam's voice spoke.

"Open your eyes." I did, to see a half-eaten airport ham sandwich as my "present." "... Really, Sam, this is the best yoSAM!" It fiiiinally clicked, Sam was the present! She engulfed me in a bearhug more powerful than Spencer, Cat and Freddie's combined, and I swear I could hear her voice breaking as she let me go.

"Oh, my God, I missed you soooooo much, Cupcake! I'm sorry I lost your number, I-" I cut her off with another hug. I didn't care, she was here. The one person I didn't expect to see today was here, and as the story on the drive home told me, she was here to stay.

 **Back at Bushwell Plaza, Sam's POV**

"Ham. Spence. Any got?" I tossed my coat on the couch and headed for the kitchen with the bags full of booze, thank fuck we're of age now, and the ingredients for a gigantic batch of Spaghetti Tacos. "Sam, I was gonna start dinner, like, now, can't you wait?" Bad Spencer, bad. "Spencer. Ham." "Okay, okay, in the fridge." As I headed over, I heard Freddie cracking everyone a beer. I came back with a plate full of sliced ham and took mine when he spoke. "To Carly, the band's back together again. And to Colonel Shay, may he rest in peace." "Here-here!" We all chugged at least half the bottles and finally got to relax.


	3. Chapter 3: iCome Out

Chapter 3: iCome Out

 **Carly's POV**

"... So, that's when it starts shaking, and me and Robbie fall STRAIGHT down into the water with the Tuna. Sam jumps in and drags me out, we all thought Robbie was dead, he was floating upside down. Sam felt bad-" "The hell I did." "-You totally did. Anyways, she feels bad and takes me out to dinner when I got out of the hospital. You shoulda seen my mother, though, when I got home. I had to drug her just to get some fresh air!"

Everyone laughed at Freddie's story. What a night it'd been, we're all drunk by now and the night's still young, and we all stuffed our faces on tacos. But, the biggest moment of the night was yet to come. I stood up.

"So, guys, I wanna tell you all something. Something important."

Hey, look at that, the homecoming queen has a rapt audience.

"In Italy, I met this girl. She... Well, she turned out to be a spy for that group of assholes that attacked the Military Base. She wanted to get close to dad. But... She got close to me aswell. I... Well, look, what I'm getting at is... Guys... I'm a lesbian."

Aaaaand silence. My heart sunk by the second that no one spoke. Then suddenly, everyone got up, hooting, hollering and hugging me in support. Except... Except Sam. She got up and stormed up to the old iCarly studio.

"Uhm... I... I gotta go talk to her." I didn't wait for an answer, I just got up and followed. The second I entered, she tossed an old soda bottle at me, that almost broke on my head. Did she know it was glass?

"Sam, what the fuck! What's gotten- Oh, God, it smells in here... Was that you?" She points to a moldy old buttersock, and I continue. "-I expected you of all people to be supportive of me!"

"I... I am, it's just.. I'm supposed to be your best friend, why wasn't I the absolute first to know?" Holy crabs, she was crying... "Because I wanted to tell everyone at once. I didn't think it was that big a deal.

"Well it is."

"Are you afraid 'cause we're both gay?"

"Wha- How'd you-" She really did think I was dumb. "C'Mon, Sam, I'm not naive."

"What's my PearPhone password?"

"... It's icky."

"Point proven."

"Okay, I'm not AS naive, then. I knew you were gay before I knew what sex was." That was a lie.

"And I'm not into you like that. You're my best friend, nothing more." Also a lie. And judging by Sam's face, she was praying to some deity that I was lying.

"... Oh. Okay, good, I was concerned. Friends?"

"You have to ask?" We wrapped each other in a hug and came drunkenly waddling downstairs a while later.

 **The next morning, Sam's POV.**

"... But I don't know how to tell her, Freddie." Was that Carly's voice? Oh, God, don't tell me she's in love with Cat. ... Robbie's gonna hate her.

"Sam's my best friend, and last night, I LIED to save our friendship. I don't wanna blow it." Wait, she's... No...

"My only advice is to tell her. Sometimes you have to take risks. Look at the risk I took dating Sam. We could've ended up enemies... Er... Again, but we didn't. In fact, I swear we're closer now." Pfft. No we... Yeah, okay, we are. Dork.

"So... Tell her. If I know Sam, she won't hate you at all. In fact, I have a funny feeling she feels the same way." True chiz. Now or never.

"Yeah. I do. That's why I looked so crushed last night."

"Sam! I..." I cut her off by kissing her. I have to admit it felt... Right.


	4. Chapter 4: iDrop a Bomb

Chapter 4: iDrop a Bomb

 **Freddie's POV**

Well, shit. Wasn't expecting that. I just watched my two best friends kiss. And then go upstairs. And now, 45 minutes later, I kid you not, I just heard the words "OHHHHH, FUUUUCK CARLYYYYYYY" loud enough to shatter glass. I didn't know Sam could sing Castrato.

So, it's a week later, now. The girls have had their first date and their talk, and... Well, things are good. We're all, that is, Carly, Sam, me, Cat, Gibby and Spencer, upstairs cleaning the iCarly Studio. It was never touched after we left, Spencer wanting to retain some remnants of the past. But that meant it was dusty. And Sam MAY have left a butter sock up here that spoiled the last 4 years. Big time.

"Ohhhh, my God, that smell is finally gone!," Sam shouted, taking in a large whiff of the summer air blowing in once the smell had disappeared.

Carly spoke up next. "Honey, maybe we should put a ban on all dairy-filled footwear up here for the foreseeable future?

"I second that."

"No more butter socks, Puckle!" "IT'S PUCKETT!"

"Yeaaaaah, I'm with the others."

"Gibbeeeeeeeh. Also yes. Please, God, yes."

That was Spencer, Cat, me and Gibby, respectively.

"Oh, come on, it was only one! ... Fiiiine."

 **Carly's POV**

"Can the show start now?! Please?! Pretty, pretty please?!" Cat is so hilariously hyperactive...

"Not yet, Freddie has to send out a tweet to alert the followers of the show's Twitter account. Give it a couple hours."

"Alright... Sam, can you come with me to Wellgrey's?"

"What for, Kitty Cat?"

"It.. It's sorta private. Can we just...?"

"Uhhh... Yeah, sure."

They bounded out, but not before Sam gave me a kiss. I will NEVER get entirely used to that. "Wonder what that's about.," I said to Freddie. Gibby and Spencer were busy cleaning the racebar bed in the corner, so we could talk.

"I... I might have an idea."

"What's up with her?"

"Well..."

~~~ _Flashback~~~_

 _"... I see it, too. They LOOK fine, but... Something happened upstairs. Something... Not good."_

 _"I know when Sam feels dejected-"_

 _"-Dejected? Wow."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

 _"Nothing, nothing. Just... Didn't expect that word is all. Anyways, Sam, dejected...?"_

 _"Oh, yeah. She seems fine, but she tends to do something... Painful when she can't hold it anymore."_

 _"She won't do that to Carly. They're best friends. Sam once accidentally backhanded Carly and cuddled her until the pain went away, then waited on Carly for a week before she felt better."_

 _"Hmm... I think I'm gonna go to bed... Care to join me?"_

 _"imsorrywhat"_

 _"Hehe! C'mon... I'm..." She whispered this part," ...Horny. Hehe!"_

 _"Uh... I... Buh..."_

 _~~~Flashforward~~~_

"...I mean, I was sputtering, but I obviously got up, 'cause next thing I knew, Cat's shirt and bra were off and we were kissing."

"And... Then you fucked? On SPENCER'S bed?" I couldn't believe my ears...

"Shhhh! Yes, okay? And while I'm ashamed of WHERE we did it, I'm not ashamed that we DID. She's a sweet girl, and... What'd you say about kissing Sam? There were sparks, your blood pressure felt like it went sky-rocketing, your heart-rate increased? I felt that when I kissed her. And she said she felt it when she kissed me. So, yes, long story short, we drunkenly had sex without a condom and Cat might be pregnant."

"So... What're you gonna do?"

"Whaddyou mean? If you're asking if I'm gonna stay with her through it, Hell yes I am. I'm not like Jake."

"JAKE? He's a dad?!"

"Should be. As soon as he found out Stephanie was pregnant, he took off. Last I heard, he's making ends meet as a male stripper in Vegas."

"Poor bastard..." Man, what have I missed the last 4 years?

 **Outside Wellgrey's Pharmacy, Sam's POV**

"YOU'RE HERE FOR A WHAT?!"

Did Cat seriously say what I THINK she did?!

"Eeep! meandfreddiehadsextheothernightandithinkimpregnantimissedmyperiod!"

I couldn't speak. I was fumed. Yes, I finally have the girl of my dreams, and Cat's taken Carly's place as my non-romantic best friend, but... He's still my ex!

"... Sammy?"

"Cat... Go get your test. If I so much as see a HAIR of you in the next 25 minutes, I'll drive back to Carly's and get a butter sock. And you know-" I think she was gone as soon as I said "Butter."

Cat came back, like... Iunno, half an hour later? She was sheepish, but I'd had time to think, so...

"Cat... IT's alright. I had no right to flip on you. You may be a wazzbag for not mentioning it 'til now, but... I have the woman of my dreams, I have no right or claim to Freddie. " I barely got the words out before she leaned over the center console and hugged me. Yeah, I said console. I borrowed Carly's car. I aint riding my motorcycle in pouring rain, fuck that chiz. "Not a hugger! ... Unless it's Carly."

"Sorry."

"Hey, where's your test?"

"... I took it." She slipped it, opened, out of her pocket and showed me... Sure enough. Positive.

"... Like I said. No claim to Freddie. Congratulations, Volleyteen."

"It's Valentine!"

"See how it feels?"

"Ohhhh, hehehe!"


	5. Chapter 5: iReturn to Internet Fame

Chapter 5: iReturn to Internet Fame

 **Carly's POV**

"In five, four, three, two..."

"Iiiiii'm Carly!" Oh, God that felt good to do again.

"And I'm crazy chick wielding a sock full of butter... Usualy. It's not allowed up here anymore. I'm Sam!" And that feels good to hear again.

""And this is iCarly's Glorious Return Special!""

"Thaaat's right, nubs and nubettes, we're back. But, before the fun and games, we gotta get super serial, like Charles Manson."

Did she just... "Sam! This IS a... Well, let's be honest, this shows been unofficially PG-13 for years. But she is right. First, we're going to do a 5 Gibby salute for my dad, Colonel Steven Sha of the United States Navy. He was killed in action in Italy, that's why we're here today... And why we're not going anywhere." We let Gibby say his name in 5 different styles, before everyone clapped.

"Aaaaand secondly, kidos, Carly and I have an announcement. Moms, if you're anti-gay, turn this off right now."

"You know, some actually did. WE just dropped from 502,375 to 501,832 viewers." Assholes.

"Ah, who cares. Carly and I are no longer best friends. We're BFFs. Best friends fu-"

"WHAT SHE MEANS... Is that we're... Out. Of the closet. We're girlfriends now." Sam pressed the applause button on her remote, then spoke.

"And if you didn't clap along with my remote powers, to heck with ya." God she was cute when she tries not to curse."

 **Cat's POV**

"...And... We're clear. Awesome show, guys."

"Can... Can I Can I get out of here, please? I don't wanna be Baby Spencer anymore! Especially not with this TARANTULA IN HERE!"

"Here..." I picked the spider up gently and put it in it's enclosure. Everyone looked at me like I kicked a baby... "... My brother's not okay."

"Oh, Cat, tell them about that time your brother tried to...

A couple weeks later, Carly, Sam, Spencer, Freddie and I were standing around with some of the Puckett Family... At a funeral. Sam got curious as to why she hadn't heard from her mom yet, despite talking to her a day before we came out here, so...

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _"Weeeeeee! I love riding this!" I was having a blast on the back of Sam's bike. It was surprisingly hot out, Seattle usually isn't too bad in the summer, apparently, but today it was at least 95 Degrees. We were headed for Sam's mom's house, she hadn't heard from her in a while and was curious. AS we pulled up, the first thing we noticed was all the lights on. It was 1 in the Afternoon. So that was odd._

 _"Mom?! MOM! PAM! Where are you?!" Sam called out as we walked up to the front door... Which was open. Odder._

 _"Oh... Sam, what's that smell?" It smelled... It smelled like a garbage can left to ferment in the sun._

 _"No... No, that..." She didn't really answer me, just took off running toward the smell and scremed. I neer saw it, but Sam told me later that she saw her mother, naked and decomposing in her bedroom. It looked like she'd been murdered._

~~~Flashforward~~~

The guy got caught because he left too much evidence behind, and confessed, but... IT was still hard for her. She didn't cry much after that day, but she's been glum. ONly when Carly or I, usually just Carly, are around does she seem to smile. Poor Sam...


	6. Chapter 6: iGet Married

Chapter 6: iGet Married

A/N: Warning, there's a homophobic slur in this chapter, just one, but if it triggers you, I'll sum up the chapter at the end so you can skip it.

 **Three months later, Seattle Space Needle's Rotating Resturant, Sam's POV**

It's been three months since mom died... I did a lot of thinking over the time since then, and eventually decided one something big. So, Carly and I were here, eating, well, finishing dinner. After we were done, we headed for the Observation Deck and looked out at Seattle's skyline. That's when I began my speech...

"Carly... Look, I've been thinking. We've basically been together without a label for almost 15 years, but these last three months have been... Amazing. Especially after my mom's death, you've been... An angel. And... I don't want to die like her... So..." I took a small box from my pocket and got down on one knee, her eyes were wider than the upper deck of the Space Needle. "Carlotta Jessica Shay... Will you marry me?"

The other people, well, most of them, were chanting "Say yes" at her. Then..

"Yes! Oh, God, yes, Sam, I will!"

I stood up and slid the ring on her finger before embracing her and giving her possibly the sloppiest, to some, sexiest, kiss imaginable. Then a woman in her 60s came up and swung at Carly with her purse spouting something about how faggots like us should be locked up, and got prompty knocked on her ass, BY GRAVITY, when I grabbed her purse to save Carly's head. And it was heavy, too. Turns out she was a DEVOUT follower of the Westboro Baptist Church, and she had a brick in her purse to "do God's work" if she saw a same-sex engagement. She'll be gone for a while.

It only took a few days of planning, we didn't do anything big. WE got married on top of Bushwell.

We got back from our brief honeymoon two weeks later, and things... Became realitively normal for us... But of course, that never lasts long.

 **Bushwell Plaza, Carly's POV**

"Aaaand we're clear."

"God, I love this, it's like nothing ever changed. I'm married to the love of my life, iCarly's back... Nothing could go wrong today." I just put both feet, my both hands and my own ASS in my mouth, because of course, Paranoid Spencer comes running up to the studio...

"Guys, turn on the TV."

"We don't have a TV up-"

"The monitor, then, it is a TV."

So, I did, and I got spooked... But I also realized today was SEattle's National Prank Appreciation Day, so...

"...peat, there have been mass cannibal attacks in Los Angeles, California, Las Vegas, Nevada, Houston, Texas, Miami, Florida, Atlanta, Georgia and New York City. We can't get a proper number, but the death toll is stated to be in the hundreds of thousands, some due to these strange cann... I've just gotten a video report from our correspondant in Miami. Be warned, this is EXTREMELY graphic."

A video played showing one of the cannibals ripping out a guy's juggular. The reporter was hiding and recorded the area for a while, then noticed... The dead guy... Got up and walked like the freaks.

"President Trump has declared a country-wide State of Emergency. The dead have risen. You are too-" The feed was cut briefly, and when it reemerged, it was on it's side, and there was screaming. One of the staff fell into view being attacked by one of the cannibals... They were here too.

"Holy shit, look!"

It was Sam's expletitive that brought us back to reality, and I really wish it hadn't... There we fires all over Seattle, and you could hear people screaming, gunshots, sirens... Growls... It really was... The end of the world.

A/N: So, basically, Sam proposes, Carly is accosted by an insane old homophobe, they have a simple wedding, two week honeymoon and the dead come back to life. For those getting irritated, don't worry, story's gonna pick up after this. I already have a good in-story year and a half pre-planned.


	7. Chapter 7: iHave a New Life

Chapter 7: iHave a New Life

 **The Shay Apartment, Bushwell Plaza, Carly's POV**

"I don't see how this is helping!" I screamed, looking toward Sam, who was punching the railing on the stairs like an idiot. Even Sam was more composed, looking through the fridge for things that wouldn't go bad we could take with us...

So in case you're not caught up, the apocalypse just started. Yeah, that was nonchalant as fuck, I don't care. Spencer and Freddie are gathering up as much non-perishable food as possible. So far, about 3 duffle bags full. I think Sam's mad we couldn't bring ham, I don't know. There's CANNED ham, though. Not the same, according to her.

"Carly. Cat." Cat and I turned around to find Freddie, waving us over. "I need a hand. Come with me." He looked so.. Depressed. He led us across the hall and we gasped, only for him to cover our mouths He was behind us.

"Shhh! T-Bo must've been infected, he went to visit his parents in Miami last week and got back last night. He mentioned some "Crazy Asian dude" scratching him. I think the infection can be spread through more than biting.

"So whaddyou want ME to do?!" He handed me a pocket knife. I think I know what he wants... But he just confirmed it.

"You need to destroy the brain. You're about 40 Lbs lighter than me, and a helluva lot quieter. I need you to kill him and... And then... And then destroy my mother's brain before she reanimates..." Right, forgot to mention, T-Bo was.. Ugh... Snacking... On Mrs. Benson. And not in the good way.

Not that there is a good way, there, ew.

"Why not Cat?!" Again he shushed me. Then he gave me a look that said "Are you stupid?" Right, that'd be terrible.

Reluctantly, I took the knife and sighed. He hugged Cat and ushered her back into my place while I silently crossed over the threshold and quietly inhaled. I didn't want my breathing to alert him... It. T-Bo's gone, that's just a corpse. A walking, flesh-eating fucking corpse.

God, why does this happen to ME?!

I quietly came up behind him, and... I guess symbolically, I kissed the blade gently before plunging it into the base of it's skull. He collapsed on top of Mrs. Benson's corpse, but... She opened her eyes. And they weren't souless.

"Freddie! Freddie, she's still alive!"

He came in, and it destroyed me. His bright smile faded as soon as he realized Zombie T-Bo gutted her. She wasn't gonna last long at this rate.

"Mom..." He grabbed her hand and I could see the tears flowing down his face.

"Fredward... I... I told you-" She paused to cough something up, it looked like blood, but... It was... Almsot black. Like something Sam's aunt would cough up, only runny.

... What, she's a smoker!

"-Told you... This would happen..." Using possibly her last ounce of strength, she pulled a key, with difficulty, off her necklace. "This... Opens the... Emergency kit... Under my bed... Inside... In... Inside..." Her eyes slowly closed shut and her head slumped to the side.

"I'm sorry, Freddie..." I couldn't help but hug him now. He looked so... Broken, I guess.

"Just... Do it." He didn't wait for a reply, slipping out of my arms and into the bedroom to inspect this "emergency kit." I, meanwhile, kissed Mrs. Benson's forehead, before I plunged the knife into her temple.

I sat there, just... Silently mourning, before Freddie's voice rang out. "Carly! Check this out!" I snapped out of my mornful stupor and ran into Mrs. Benson's bedroom. And hoe. Lee. Shit.

The "emergency kit" was a duffle bag with a padlock. And, my GOD was it a good thing. There were enough weapons for the four of us; Two machetes, one of those heavy-ass flashlights that could double as a baton, you know, the kind cops use, and a baseball bat. Then the firearms. There was an 9x19mm H&K P9, with 5 loaded mags, listen to me talking all military. A lot of the time, before I got my own apartment in Italy, all I could do was read about guns. I was knowledgeable. Anyways, there was also a .45 H&K MK 23 with it's detachable modifications, specifically, the suppressor and laser sight, and 5 mags for it.

The duffle bag was BIG. Like, custom-made big. I always wondered why her bed was so high off the ground, this was why. Thankfully, Spencer was going to make a sculpture called Dufflebag Man over the next week, so we had about 20, MAYBE 25 unused duffle bags in the aprtment. And we have Socko's new RV, which was about 3 times the size of his old one.

We say RV, he just modified a double decker tour bus. I think Cuttlefish used it for a while.

Anyways, there was also a 5.56x45mm H&K SL6. I could tell already, Spencer and I could easily fashion a suppressor for it. There was also a scope for it, too. And it had 5 full 10-round internal mags. And then there was the one I knew Mama would want; the 10mm H&K MP5SD3. The one with the integrated suppressor. And 5 20-round mags aswell. And, perfect for Cat, there was a .40 S&W H&K VP40. 5 Mags, again. Then there was canned food, a couple flats of water and a LOT of first-aid stuff.

"Where did your mother get all this, Freddie?!" I was honestly stunned as I loaded a mag into the M9. They also all came with holsters, too.

"I have no idea. She'd come in with boxes when I was younger and tell me they were for her special box. The older I got, I honestly thought maybe she did drugs, but boy was I wrong."

We called Cat, Spencer and Sam over, Freddie went to finish with Spencer, while Cat, Sam and I got anything else we could from Freddie's place.

When we were done, Spencer took the elevator and all the duffle bags, 13 in total, 5 full of clothes for each of us, 2 with toiletries and the like and 6 full of food and such, with the extra 8 empty [We had 21] and got them into the elevator on some... Iunno, rolly thing that he had from a past sculpture and the rest of us headed down the stairs, we didn't have room on the elevator. We were all decked out in our holsters and stuff, and I'll be honest, I felt pretty badass.

Once we hit the lobby, things went... Bad.

"HEEEEY! Whereddya think YOU'RE going?!" Lewbert.

"We're leaving, Lewbert. In case you haven't noticed, the world's ending." I said with a scowl.

It was then he crossed a line. Before I could react, he had Sam in a chokehold with a gun to her head, an old semi-auto 9mm Luger. "Let me go, you wart-faced freak!"

"Not on your life, Puckett! You! Redhead! Pay the toll if you want your friend to live!" Figures this is what it is...

Cat looked terrified. Freddie hugged her close before speaking up. "What toll? We don't have anything."

"Oh, REALLY? Is that what's in all those duffle bags? NOTHING?!" What the fuck...

"How did you know that?!" Freddie asked, his face contorted in anger.

"Probably the security cameras I have in everyone's apartments, Mr. Benson!"

Before anyone else said anything, Freddie pulled his gun out, but the clicking of Lewbert's Luger stopped him. "One more movement and the blonde gets red hair! You give me one of the duffle bags of food and meds, you can leave. But I keep the girl. We'll need to... Repopulate." Oh, that laugh... It made me wanna puke.

"Let go of my wife RIGHT NOW!" Now I was angry. Almost... Taungingly, he pushed the barrel into her mouth and moved his finger to the trigger. Problem was, he didn't foresee Spencer in the elevator. When it dinged, he turned, and that gave us the chance we needed.

I ran forward, ripping the machete I had out of it's sheath and plunged the blade into the top of his head. He didn't get time to react before he slumped dead, the blade stil in his head. My concern was Sam. I caught her as she was falling and hugged her. "Baby, are you okay?"

She ws panting, but was no worse for wear. "Oh, God, Cupcake... That... I don't think I've ever been that... Scared..." Oh, Sam... "...For you." Wha?

"Wha?" See?

"I knew he was bluffing. That gun was empty, you can hear it subtly when it cocks. I was scared of what you'd do to him... Or worse..." Oh, my God, Sam's crying. "...That you'd abandon me to save yourself..."

Here's a little story for you. Sam actually has met her dad. Once. She was 5 years old, and he said he wanted to "make up for lost time."

He took her to an amusement park and left her. Yeah, really. Just left her alone in the middle of the park. He was arrested later for child endangerment for bragging, and then he eventually got murdered in prison. But ever since, Sam's tried to forget her existed and has MAJOR abandonment issues with people she loves. That doesn't mean if we get seperated somewhere, she panics. But she does text us to make sure we're okay. It's after about 3 un-answered texts she gets panicy. That happened once, and we made sure it never happened again.

"Sam! I would NEVER do to you what he did. You should know that. I'd never abandon you, for anything. Neither would Freddie. Or Cat. Right guys?" "'Course not." "Heck no." "See? We love you. Me more than them, though."

Sam and the others chuckled at that and I finally got her to stand up. Sam, go with the others. Spence, bring the RV around and wait outside. Keep the engine off so you don't attract Zombies."

"If we're walking through the real life equivilant of Left 4 Dead, we're calling them Walkers." Sam and her Walking Dead.

"Fine. God I hate that show..." I really don't, it was just gross. Guess I have no reason to hate it now, huh? I'm living it. "Can we go?"

Everyone agreed and we took off. In the RV, Cat looked antsy.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Freddie, ever the caring boyfriend.

"Well.. It's just.. Sam and I kinda left LA without so much as a goodbye to my friends... I talked to them a couple weeks ago over PearChat, but... I still feel bad."

I pulled out my phone and smiled. "Cat, phone them. Phone service isn't dead yet. NEither is Internet, actually."

"Ooh!" She yanked her phone out and speed-dialed Tori. The wait was long, but a rather breathless Tori answered, anyways.

 _"Cat?! Cat, is that you?!"_

"Tori! Oh, thank God, you're alive!" The smile on Cat's face could light up a cave, it was so bright.

 _"Yeah, barely. Is it as bad in Seattle as it is here?" "Vega, babe, focus on this, please?!"_ Babe? Was that Jade? Are they...?

"Cat, speaker." "Tori, put your phone on speaker!" _"Oh, right, hang on... There we go! Piss off, dammit!"_

"Tori, Jade? Hey, it's Carly! How is it down there?" _"It's Hell, Shay, whaddyou think?! The dead are walking! Cat, babygirl, are you guys alright?"_

Ever the caring bestie. "Yeah, we're good. We're heading for Hollywood after a few stops."

 _"Cat, PLEASE be careful. We're on our way to Hollywood Arts right now. Last we heard from Sikowitz, some of those freaks got in. They've fought them off, but they've lost most of the school body."_ "They can do that much damage? Hollywood Arts has, like, four-to-five hundred students every year, though!" I was in shock. Maybe there was some mistake.

 _"No, they weren't all there. Sikowitz was basing it off people he couldn't get ahold of. But the school was holding it's 5-year reunion, so some notable alumni were there; Beck, Andre, Robbie, Trina was there, my parents were helping out... I know they lost some people though. Like, ones we knew. Ryder, Helen, Lane, Meredith, Courtney, Sinjin's torn up about that, she was there with him. They're all dead. Ironically enough, one of the undead was Fawn. You know, Ponnie, with a P? Her? She ended up devouring Lane when Lane defended Sikowitz. Horrible irony, but there you go. Cat, we have to go, I promise we'll call back when we're at the school and give you a headcount." "We love you, babygirl! Be careful! You too, Shay!"_

I won't lie and say I wasn't tearing up while they spoke. I didn't know any of those people, but my heart still bleeds for them. "We will. Stay safe until we get there!" There was a click and Cat sighed. It wasn't... Sad, but not happy. It was more like knowing someone on life support could make it, but you still have to consider pulling the plug, you know? Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.

"Guys, look who's in town!" We all looked at where he was pointing outside.

"Oh, my God, Shelby! We need to go see if she's alright!" I said, directing my pointer finger to the Seattle Super Center, which could be seen in the distance. But of course, we've got LA traffic, what with the world ending and all, ha. Ha. Haohgodfuckmylife.


	8. Chapter 8: iSave Shelby Marx

Chapter 8: iSave Shelby Marx

 **A Highway in Seattle, on the way to the Seattle Super Center, Spencer's POV**

"Yeah, okay, Carls, I'm- No, I- Will you let me drive?!" I hated yelling at Carly, but, COME ON, you can't be grabbing at the wheel while someone's driving. At this rate, it'll be the drive that kills us, not the undead.

"I'm sorry for trying to make sure you DON'T MISS THE TURN!" As she said that, I looked to see I was ABOUT to, in fact, miss it, so I jerked the wheel left and got on the off-ramp with a bit of a jump.

And then, after regaining her composure, Carly stood there tapping her foot. "... Well?!"

"Sorry. This is... New to me, alright? I didn't expect my baby sister to be the harbinger of the Apocalypse." "Oh, bite me. Like my coming home caused the world to end. Would you rather I stayed in Italy, Spencer? So the world ended and you DON'T know where I-"

"ENOUGH!" The sound of Freddie screaming at us snapped us out of it. "Jesus Christ, you fight more than Sam and I did when we dated!" "Oh, God, don't remind me." "Sam... Shush. Look, we're all stressed out- Spencer, turn."

"Whoops! Sorry. Looks like the highway's straight and clear from here, though. Go on." I nodded to him to continue, eyes focused on the road, ears on him.

"We're all stressed out. We're barely out of our teen years and all of a sudden, our Christmas is gonna be spent dodging the walking-fucking-dead." "Dude, if they try to screw us, literally, I'm taking the easy way out."

"Sam, not helping./Sam!/Sam, knock it off./Sam, not cool."

As we, that is, Freddie, Cat, Carly and myself, spoke, she sloooowly slumped into her seat. I think I heard her mumble "Sorry."

"Last time I'm trying this. I know we're all stressed, we didn't ask for the world to fuck itself, but we have to show SOLIDARITY. We can't want to rip each other apart, the undead wanna do that enough as it is." We were all quiet, we knew he was right.

"Alright, well, first of all, Carly, I'm sorry." I held my arms out for a hug, which surprised her. She looked outside and found why my hands were off the wheel. "Two, we're here. Girls, stay, Freddie and I'll go find Shelby and this...?"

"Uhhh... Her name's Antonia Cruz. She was actually the CFC Women's Champion, she beat Shelby unfairly, this was the return bout. Was."

Freddie and I grabbed our guns and stepped outside, it was... Oddly quiet. Like, someone-just-let-one-rip-and-everyone-thinks-the-obvious quiet. But there were cars galore around, most were looted, but a few were closed. I was about to turn to Freddie, ask him to get Sam and Cat and search them, but he beat me to it.

 **Seattle Super Center, Outside, Freddie's POV**

"...And find anything useful. It looks like a lot of cars were already searched, so skip over those unless you IMMEDIATELY notice something good."

The girls nodded, Sam gave Carly a quick kiss and we all split up. But, first, I had to tell Carly something.

"Carls. My laptop's in my bag. Phone Tori and the gang from LA and see if you can establish a video chat with them until we get there, assuming they're all safe now."

"Sure. Be careful, Freddie. Give Shelby a hug for me when you find her."

"You say that like she's gonna die. … You hug her yourself when we come back."

She smiled at that before getting her phone out to give Tori a ring.

I headed over to where Spencer was waiting for me at the front entrance. He quietly opened the door, and what I saw, was not good. The reason it was quiet outside is because everyone in here was dead.

Or undead. Judging by the Tank I could see crashed through the wall in the hallway leading to the dressing room, it was the Military. Their idea of "control" was killnig everyone they could. Bastards.

We checked each room for any sign of Shelby or Antonia, but nothing.

Until we came to Shelby's dressing room. Her personal dressing room. It was locked. That's a good sign. "Spencer, make sure nothing sneaks up on me, alright? I'm gonna try to get the door open."

He nodded and I went to work. I took the butt of my Rifle and slammed it against the handle, and that's when I heard it, a voice... The voice of a Dominican woman. "Stay out! Or I swear to God I'll break your fucking neck! There's two of us and one of you!" Antonia.

"Hold on, hold on. Two? Is Shelby Marx in there?!"

She was, because she spoke up right after. "... I know that voice. Freddie Benson?!"

The door swung open, and sure enough, there was Shelby, a cut above her left eye, but beyond that, she looked okay.

Antonia looked mortified behind her, before grabbing her arm. "What are you doing, Shelby?! What happens if they're-"

"They aren't. I know him and his friends, Carly and Sam. Carly was the first person to ever last a round with me, remember?" Antonia looked to be in thought for a moment, before nodding. "Somewhat. That was like 8 years ago, though. How do we know that Carly chick's alive?"

"She is. She and Sam, and Sam's friend from LA, Cat, are outside. Spencer's here too, Shel. Behi- Where'd you go?!"

I turned around to find Spencer doubled over and groaning. I thought the worst. "Spencer...?"

"Ohhh... Even in the apocalypse my groin isn't safe..." Oh, for crying out loud. "Spencer. I found Shelby and Antonia. Let's go."

He was all to eager, limping out behind the rest of us.

 **Outside, Sam's POV**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, hey, th- nope, crap, crap. FUCK!"

"Sam, language." "The world ended, Cat, I don't think me saying fuck is going to end it even more." I could hear her mumble "It could..." and walk away.

This is no picnic, I assure you. We've gone through a few cars so far, but so far nothing good. I mean, I guess we COULD take the clothes we find, but... Eh.

Finally, after what seemed like 3 hours, but according to Carly was 45 minutes, we returned to the RV. It was beginning to get dark out, so Spencer and Fredbag better hurry.

" _... So he PearChat's her while we're in bed together, and can clearly see we're both naked. I didn't think that anime nosebleed thing was possible, but I swear, he gushed blood. It was hilarious. … Oh, and speak of the devil."_

Oh, now I'm mad. "Jade! What the hell! You can't just... Just... Tell me wife about the time we spelt together!"

"Sam, Sam, easy. I asked. Freddie mentioned it offhand a few weeks ago, so while I had her, I asked."

" _Yeah, Puckett, calm down, we're not gossiping or nothing. Well. I am."_

"West..." It was here I realized I could see her face. "Oh, cool, the video chat thing worked?"

"Yup. We have communication, now with 200% more goth."

Jade actually laughed at that. Like, she physically threw her head back and laughed. It was... Cool to see, despite all this shit.

" _So when're you guys gonna make it to LA?"_

I thought for a minute, but that'd be something to ask Spencer. "I'm not sure. Depends on traffic. You know, the sitting-still-never-ever-gonna-move-'cause-this-cars-owner-is-dead traffic."

Cat came in at that moment, and we decided to surprise her. "Cat. Get over here."

She eeped and came over, looking a bit scared. "Yes...?" I nodded to the screen and she lit up when she saw it. "Jadey!" _"Don't!"_ "Sorry. Is everyone safe?" _"See for yourself."_ She turned the screen to show Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie playing some game, Jade told me it's 'ABC Improv,' it was originally an acting exercise, but Tori suggested they use it for fun and to pass time.

" _They're all trying to loosen up a bit. Sinjin and Mr. Vega are outside working on defenses, they've been at it this entire time, too, except when they had to help us fight. Mrs. Vega and Trina are out... Ugh... Burning corpses. Let's just say the back half of the school smells like death. Literally. But things're working out pretty well. Everyone's got their own rooms, the old classrooms, we've got plans to build dormitories out on the track field, we've converted the Black Box into a-"_ "Black Box?" "Yeah, what is that, West?" "It's the school's theater." Cat interjected. Wasn't askin' her, but okay.

" _Was, anyways. We built some makeshift walls and separated it. 75% is dedicated to storing weapons and other supplies and the rest is a kitchen. There's extra sleeping areas down in the basement, along with a generator... We seem to be pretty good here. Biggest concern now are walls. Zombies can get through chainlink, of course they can, because lucky us. So we have to think something else up for that."_

I let them go about their business, dragging Carly to one of the bunks.

… Get your head out of your ass, I wanted to cuddle.

What? I can be fluffy.

Once we were situated, I sighed. "Strange new world, huh?"

"You're telling me..." I leaned down to kiss her temple when she ended it with a sigh. "Do you think Spencer was right?"

"About what? That you caused the Apocalypse?" "Yeah. It just... Seems odd. Maybe it's karma getting back at me. Maybe I was intended to die that day in Italy..." "Stop. That's bullcrap, and you know it. It was all said in frustration, he didn't mean it, and it isn't true."

She just exhaled and nodded, before contorting her body to kiss me on the lips. "You're right, Sam. I love you."

I smiled down at her and winked. "I know, Cupcake. I know. … I love you too."

The moment was ruined by my phone ringing. "Hello?"

" _Samantha?! Is... at yo..."_

"... Who is this? Hello?"

" _Saman... Anie... Ne... Help..."_

Whoever that was hung up and I shrugged. But, my phone rang again, and this time it was a number I'd almost forgotten. "Peezy?!"

" _No, it's Melanie! My phone wasn't lasting through the weather here. I got... I got mad and tossed it away. I borrowed Peezy's once we-"_ "What in God's name are you even doing with him? Did he think you were me?" _"Well, at first, yeah, but then I explained things to him. Look, are you with anyone?"_ "Yeah, Carly's beside me, Cat's talking to her friend Jade over PearChat and Spencer and Freddie are in the Seattle Super Center trying to find Shelby Marx and Antonia Cruz. Why?" _"Oh thank God. Listen, as soon as you can, can you try to get to Vegas?"_ "Vegas? The Hell are you doing in Vegas?" _"Remember that girl I was dating?"_ Oh, yeah, my sister's bisexual, if you didn't know. Turns out it's very common in twins to like the same gender. Moreso than just both of them being straight.

"Yeah. Amanda or something?" _"Yeah, her. She surprised me with a trip to Vegas for our 6 month anniversary. We got detained at the airport when one of those... Things got in, but eventually got to go. Fast forward now, Me, Peezy, his bodyguard Bunny and assistant Mindy are trapped at the Lucky 83 Casino and Resort. Like, TRAPPED, there're probably a good thousand freaks down there."_ Christ, that many? "How do they get infected to fast?" _"No idea. Seems the most common way is getting bit. Or scratched. Or, really getting any of the zombie's DNA, or lack of, Iunno, into your body. It can be... I've seen a guy turn after 5 minutes, and another took 3 hours to turn. It seems to vary heavily. Genes and such. I didn't study this crap in any of my classes."_ She huffed out at that point, and I considered things. She needed help, but how bad?

"Carly, text Spencer, we need him back. Freddie can-" As if on cue, like this was some story or something, he came running in the RV. "Guys, we have a problem!" "Yeah, no chizz, Melanie need-" "No, we have a bunch of walking corpses coming this way! They followed us out!"

Oh, come on. "Mel? Stay on the phone. Put it on speaker and wait 'til I get back. We have a problem." I didn't wait for a reply, just took off like a bat out of Hell with my MP5.

After what felt like a lifetime, the last of them dropped. While Cat and Sam went around to finish any stragglers, Spencer got talking to me. "Now, what was that about your sister?"

Oh, good, you remembered. "She's stuck in Vegas with Peezy-B-" "Oh, God, I hate his music." "Focus! She, Peezy, his bodyguard and assistant are stuck at the Lucky 83 Casino in Vegas. We need to go get them."

He nodded his head in understanding before grabbing his phone. "Uhhh, let's see what Zaplook Maps says... Apparently it's a 16 hour trip to Vegas, but since we have everything we need here, and traffic will... Hopefully not be an issue, thus with no stops, I'm banking on half that. Vegas to LA is 4 hours, again, half, so.. .We could be in LA in around 14 hours if all pans out."

Any further conversation was halted by Antonia yelling at Freddie, "You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, but you're bit. There's no telling how long you have, and there's no cure, far as we know. And if there is, we haven't found it. We COULD amputate-" "Fine, do that!" "-IF the bite was on your lower leg, below the knee. It's just below your butt. There's no way we could save you that way. And we can't put the group at risk like that."

Spencer and I ran over, and Spencer spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, what's going on?"

"Antonia got bit on her upper thigh, below her ass. That's not something we can save, and bringing her along is too big a risk to the group."

Spencer looked torn before eventually nodding in agreement. He looked around to everyone else, and sure enough, Shelby, Carly, Cat and myself all nodded. Antonia looked like someone shot her mother in front of her.

She walked off without a word, and as we were piling into the RV, Shelby giving everyone hugs and thanking them for coming to help them, we heard a gunshot in the direction Antonia went. We're not stupid, we all knew, even Cat, that she offed herself. Hell, I would too if I got bit.

Sometime later, we were on the road again, Shelby was telling us what'd happened; turned out what Freddie mentioned he thought was true, the Military's idea of "containment" is genocide. Assholes.

"Alright, I just got onto the main highway, we're off to Vegas! Wish I could be cheering happily about that, but I'm not. Because we can't gamble. OR we can, but with our lives. And that-" _"Spencer, shut up."_ Oh, did I mention the Hollywood Arts gang were on call, still? Did we also mention this RV/Modified tour bus/What the fuck ever" has built-in wi-fi? IT does. We're so cool.

"Yeah, I think that's best, Tori. I will."

It was now that Shelby had come out from the shower, yes, it has that, too, and scrunched her face. "Who's Tori?"

Carly was the one to speak up. "Tori Vega. You know, she looks a LOT like you, Shel. "

"Yeah, but Shelby's WAY hotter." Oh, the glare Cat gave him. "... relax, kitty, I was just echoing something I said when we were investigating Steven.

"Oh. Okay." And she was butter again, snuggling into his side.

I hate sentimental, goopey cutesy shit, unless it's from Carls, but even I need to admit, they're pretty adorable. Way more adorable than Robbie and Cat.

Finally, Shelby, after a time of silence came around by Cat to see the screen, and beamed.

"Of course we look alike, Sam. She's my sister."

Everyone looked at her like she just said the N word. Except Spencer, who was driving, and Tori who was laughing her ass off.

This should be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9: iMeet Old Friends

Chapter 9: iMeet Old Friends

 **Shelby's POV**

"Of course we look alike, Sam. She's my sister."

Everyone looked at me like I just said the N word. Except Spencer, who was driving, and Tori who was laughing her ass off in Hollywood.

This should be interesting.

Then everyone said the same thing, same time, same volume, scaring the pee out of Spencer. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

I walked around to the laptop and waved with a small smile. "Hey, sistah sistah."

"I thought that was Trina's thing?" Cat asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Trina adopted it after I left to help Tori cope. It stuck."

Jade spoke up, who, by the way, when I said everyone, same time, same volume, I meant EVERYONE. Even Tori's gang in LA. "So, wait, how come I never saw you? Vega and I've been together for the last 5 years."

I smirked. "Oh, but you have, Jadey-" "DON'T!" "-You just didn't know it. Tori and I body swapped quite often. Y'Ever notice those days Tori wore long shirts when it was blisteringly hot out?" She nodded. "That was me. I..." I arrogantly flexed my right arm, showing off how much more pronounced I was than Tor-Tor. "...Am a lot beefier than Tori over there. I had to hide it. I'm amazed you never noticed, there're other key differences. I have a small scar..." I bent down momentarily before Sam stopped me. "Uh, Shelby? You're only wearing a towel, maybe y'oughta change before you-"

She was interupted by falling into me. AS if to prove her point, the towel came undone. No one saw anything, but it did.

"Spencer, what the hell!" Sam shouted, glaring his way.

"Sorry Sam! It was that or hit a pack of dogs." He replied.

"Oh. Carry on." She helped me up, while I secured the towel. "Be back in a sec."

Couple minutes later and I am dressed; I didn't have any clothes but the blood-stained ones from before. Luckily, Sam's about my size. So I now had a black tanktop under a red, white and black plaid shirt, cargo pants and combat boots, a style Sam seems to have adopted from Jade. "Sorry for almost flashing everyone." I said as I pulled my hair back.

"You should be. Only Vega's tits I wanna see are Tori's." Jade said, getting a smack from Tori.

"Sorry. Anyways..." I squeezed in next to Sam. "...I have a scar right here..." I pointed above my right eyebrow. "...And here." Bridge of my nose. "I didn't even cover them to see if you guys'd bring it up. Then there's the fact that I'm about 2 cup sized bigger than Tori..." I said with a grin. Tori was a high B-Cup, I was a low Double-D. Tori blushed profusely and fed me a glare that Jade would musta been proud of. "I also have a slightly, JUST BARELY lower-pitched voice than Tori's, and I'm 3 inches taller than her. She's five-six, I'm five-nine."

Jade just shook her head. "I prided myself on being a good actress and a better judge of character. How did I NOT see that?"

I just shrugged. "It happens. I make a good Tori. Though, if I'm being honest, I think Beck suspected something." Jade's eye twitched. "I caught him staring at "Tori's" chest more than once." She growled.

"BECK!" "Jade, wait- Oh, for... I'll go calm her down. Stay connected and keep someone near-by at all times." Tori said. We all nodded, and it was good timing, too.

"Hey, guys!" Spencer shouted as he stopped the RV. "Check it out."

 **Carly's POV**

"Wha- Oh, my fucking God." Sam's eyes went wide. "... What? I curse. Sue me. I can't believe the redneck strip mall is un-looted!"

Now, you might be asking, what's the "Redneck Strip Mall?" It's actually the West Seattle Strip Mall, but considering the stores, we consider it a redneck strip mall. It's got a gun shop, a liquor store, a XXX store, a barbecue restaurant, a SkyBucks, a walk-in-only Inside Out Burger, a HoagiePath and a walk-in clinic, all right next to each other.

"This is great!" Sam exclaimed. "We can get some guns, booze, food and meds all in one go."

"Wow, not worried about the sex shop, Sam?" Shelby quipped with a grin.

"Bite me."

"Alright, alright, calm down, everyone." Spencer interjected. Here's what we'll do. Carly and Sam, I want you to get what you can from the liquor store, the Restaurant and the SkyBucks. Freddie, I want you to get stuff from the Inside Out Burger and HoagiePath, whatever you can, things we can freeze or refrigerate. I'll get guns and meds. We meet back here in one hour. Everyone grab a bag and move out."

Spencer didn't wait for a reply, he grabbed a dufflebag and took off. We all did the same while Cat and Shelby waited with the Laptop.

 _A 30 second walk and careful watching later..._

W got to our spots and nodded. "Okay, Sam, go to the liquor store and get what you can. Snacks, booze, soda, whatever. But, only get things in plastic bottles or cans. We don't wanna risk the glass breaking. I'll go to the SkyBucks, look for coffee, uncooked foods and the like, and we'll both meet up at barbecue place in 20."

Sam nodded, and before I could turn, she stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling me into a very pasionate kiss. Almost desperate. "Please be safe, Cupcake?" I smiled and nodded, assuring her I will.

"Of course. If I get into trouble, I'll yell for you. I love you." I gave her one more kiss before heading off to the SkyBucks."

"I love you too, Cupcake." I hear from behind me, and it makes me smile. I never thought I'd be dating Sam, let alone married to her.

I'm more ga-ga for her than I was for Steven, I just haven't gotten to try out Carly Puckett in various fonts yet.

A couple minutes later, I've got my gun at the ready and step into the SkyBucks. I quickly get the flashlight headband we found back at the arena and put it on to light the way. Aiming around, I checked for threats before nodding. "Looks clear..."

After that, I opt to use my machete to be quieter. I'm amazed the coffee machines are still running, but that makes me wonder, why weren't the lights on?

Heading into the kitchen, I found out why. Powers beginning to go out. The coffee machines are on a back up generator, separate from the lights. The generator for the lights, however, is out of fuel.

I waste no time getting anything edible; donuts, treats, anything that can be eaten. Unfotunately, that aint a whole helluva lot. After dropping off the full dufflebag, I let Cat and Shelby know that the coffee machines are working. For now.

"Oh, cool. I could certainly use some. Cat?" Cat nodded greatfully, before a voice came over the laptop. "Is it possible to send coffee through e-mail? The powers out all over LA and there's no hot coffee anywhere. At least not the good stuff from JetBrew."

"Don't you just take it black with sugar anyhow?" Shelby asked.

"Used to, then Tori got me hooked on Mochas. She decided to combine my love of chocolate and coffee."

I laughed. "Well, hold out longer, I grabbed one of those single serve machines aswell as a buttload of flavored coffees. You'll have your mochas."

Jade's jaw dropped. "...Do you think our better halves would be made if I kissed you? Full on the lips?"

"Yes, I would." we heard at the same time. Turns out Sam was dropping off her bag while Tori came back from, as I was told, the washroom.

We all laughed before Jade spoke up again. "The cheek?"

"Jesus, West, when'd you become such a softie?" Sam asked with a Jadeish smirk.

"Since I asked out Sweet Sally Peaches over here." Jade replied in her Tori voice, as I was told a couple times.

"I don't talk like that! You've been married to me for three years and I STILL sound like a 1940s damsel?"

Jade's reply was simple. "Yes."

"C'Mon, Cupcake. Ribs and steaks await." We walked out with an empty bag each to go to the Barbqcue place. But we stopped when I looked to my left. There was a shopping cart filled with AT LEAST 20 cases of Bill's Hardcore Lemonade, both the standard lemponade and the black cherry lemonade.

"Sam?"

"You know me and coolers! I didn't use the dufflebag, give me some credit!" I just laughed and took her hand as we headed to Wild Mark's Western Style Barbqcue.

 **Sam's POV, same time as Carly.**

I sighed as I cocked my UMP and turned on it's flashlight mod. Looking around, there was nothing obvious in the place, since it was small, a couple rows of booze and some fridges with stuff in them.

Little known fact, as touch as I am, I'm a sucker for wine coolers, especially Bill's Hardcore Lemonade. ESPECIALLY especially the black cherry one. So to heck with Carly's orders. I grabbed a shopping cart and loaded it up. They also had the cranberry and lime ones, but I hate those ones. I pushed the cart over by the door and loaded it up. I knew only some of this would be used for drinking, so, un-seen to everyone, I brought to bags, a black one and a red and black one. The red and black one, I filled with the shittiest, cheapest booze I could find; that'd be for medical purposes.

The black one got the good stuff; Dacarby Whiskey, Captain Vinkov's Vodka, Sailor Jimmy's Spiced Rum, all that stuff. All the plastic mickey or two-six bottles. The 40s were glass, so there were a no-go. I also loaded up about three dozen six-packs. Remember I said these dufflebags were huge? They're HUGE. I can fit 10 mickeys of each, aswell as 5 two-sixes, of each, and then have room for about sixteen six-packs of whatever, and I chose Pilweiser, since we all like it.

Then I returned, not interrupting Shelby and Cat's conversation with Tori and Jade, and grabbed another bag, this one solely for soda and snacks. Lotta Peppi Cola, Mocha Cola, Dr. Fizz and Rawrz Root Beer. Then just some New Hutch potato chips of various flavors.

It was this return trip that I found Carly conversing with the girls. And I heard Jade's question. Right on time with Tori, I uttered, "Yes, I would."

We stayed and chatted for a bit before heading for Wild Mark's Western Style Barbecue. Then Carly interrogated me about the cart.

 **Freddie's POV, same time as the girls**

Walking into Inside Out burger was surprising. It was dark, which confused me; people surely came to work today, it was only a Wednesday. I grabbed out my flashlight and flicked it on, which was a terrible idea. "Shit!"

They were silent, which surprised me, but there they were; two zo- Walkers, as Sam insists we use, standing over the remains of an Inside Out Burger employee. They started towards me. Now I had a dilemma. Risk getting close without stealth, or risk alerting more by firing my gun?

I didn't need to think long before the first one grabbed at me. It grabbed both arms, so I was unable to lift them, so I did the next best thing; I headbutted it. When I felt it's face cave in a bit, I was surprised, but recalled it would be due to them being walking corpses, their brain stems are the only things functioning. Their bones would be weak.

Still, it did hurt, and I had zombie blood heading for my eye, which I KNOW would cause me to turn. I quickly wiped the blood away and swung the flashlight. It hit the Walker with a sickening thunk before it dropped dead. This was one of those hefty police-style flashlights, so it works as an effective club, too. I repeated this with the other one, and my head dropped when I realized who it was; Wendy. I didn't notice the long red hair, n ow in shambles, until after. The bite on her neck told me how it happened, though. Then it clicked. I looked behind me and sure enough, the other zombie was Jonah. Jonah got pretty popular the last few months of school and maintained it as time went on, eventually dating Wendy. They musta been here when it all went to shit and got bit.

I know that rhymed, shut up.

I sighed and headed for the kitchen. Jackpot. Un-opened fresh veggies, frozen burgers, chicken strips, all that stuff. I started loading my bag and 15 minutes later, I was finished and ready to head for HoagiePath, still with room.

Same thing again.

The food, not the friends-turned-Walkers. Veggies, chicken breasts, eggs, all that stuff. It took a bit of effort to walk back to the RV, the frozen shit was heavy. But I did it. "Hey, girls. Tori, Jade."

"Hey Fred." "Hey baby!" Hey Freddie!" "'Sup, dork?"

I smirked at Jade's reply before setting my bag down. "You guys mind getting this stuff in the right places? Buncha veggies and frozen meat. I need to go shower, I domed a Walker with my friggin' head and it's killing me, pplus I have zombie juice-" Tori and Cat's gags stopped me. "Sorry. I just... I'm.. .Gonna go shower now."

Whoops. Forgot Cat, and apparently Tori, is still a tad squeamish.

 **Spencer's POV, do I NEED to specify the time?**

I had... A dilemma. Guns or meds? Meds or guns? Which do I wanna be sure to get, just in case shit hits the fan?

I eventually opted for meds, since we didn't have too many of those. I went into darkness, which isn't shocking. It's a walk-in clinic, it closed at 4 PM, we've been out and about since 5 PM, and it's 10 PM now.

Turning on my flashlight, I was... Genuinely surprised nothing was off in here. So I quickly got to work, but unfotunately, again, walk-in clinic. There wasn't much in the way of meds.

Luckily, there WAS at the pharmacy on the way out of town, next door to the Seattle PD.

Heading out, since nothing went wrong, I used the moonlight to guide myself to the gunshop.

I was disheartened and worried to find the door unlocked. This place closes at 4 PM aswell, city regulations. That means someone picked the... No, they shot the lock. That means someone with a gun might be in there.

I took my rifle off my back and switched to the headlight I had clipped to my hat.

Yes I was wearing a hat, I like to keep my head warm sometimes, alright?

Surprisingly, there was nothing changed in here. But I also knew there was a walk-in safe upstairs, where a lot of the good stuff was kept.

By good stuff, I mean illegal. This guy was one of the guys I'd tell Carly to avoid. Up in that safe, I knew for a fact that he had AK-47's, frag grenades, flashbangs, basically stuff you'd need a contact in the army to get.

Then I heard a crash and someone cursing. Whoever shot the lock was still here. I cocked the gun and silently made my way upstairs. It surprised me that _I_ was being silent, whereas the guyupstairs was noisy as crap.

Finally I turned the knob and peered in. The stranger was loading a book cart from the library down the street full of guns. Sorry, pal, we need those.

I silently made my way to him, before pressing the barrel to the back of his head. "Don't move. Drop the gun and turn around slowly.

Then I was shocked when I heard his voice.

"...Spencer? Is that you?"

I blinked one before pulling the gun back, gently turning the guy around, to reveal... "Gibby? Oh, man, I almost shot you! What're you doing here?"

He looked to the guns and nodded. "Getting some protection. And maybe I can use some of this stuff to bribe anyone that wants to kill me." Oh, poor, naive Gibby. "I went to your place when this started, but no one was there. I figured I may aswell get some stuff and get outta town." He pointed down to the humvee he had down behind the gun shop, chock full of weapons from the safe. "I was gonna leave after this one."

"Why don't you stick with us?"

"Us? Carly's alive?" He looked hopeful.

"Yeah, so're Freddie, Sam, Cat, and we even found an old friend. You remember Shelby Marx, right?" He nodded. "Remember Tori Vega? That girl who Carly's ex, Steven, was cheating on her with?" Again he nodded.

"We're heading for Vegas to get Sam's sister, and then we're heading for LA."

"Cool, I'm in. I can take the Humvee and follow you guys." He said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive it, you ride with me. Same can drive the RV and we can keep in touch with radios."

We finished up here and headed back to the RV. "Hey, Shelby! Cat! I found a stray!"

"Shhhhh!" They both said... Or.. Did... Whatever. They came out and Cat, who'd gotten close to Gibby, saying he reminds her of a less insane version of her brother, hopped the last step and engulfed Gibby in a bear hug.

"Whoa, hey there, Cat. Hi, Shelby." He said, patting Cat gently on the back.

"Hey, Gib." Shelby hugged him aswell.

"So, listen, Gibby..." I pulled a walkie from his Humvee and handed it to Shelby. "...Wanted me to give you this. We're going to go to the Seattle PD to see if we can get some more guns. You can never have too many guns in this situation." They nodded in agreement.

"But what'll we tell Sam and Carly?" Cat asked, with a wqorried expression.

"Tell them the truth. We'll only be about a mile away."

She nodded in understanding and hugged us both before we hopped in the RV. "Tune it to Channel 20. If you pick up ANYTHING abnormal, switch it to Channel 5 and hit call. I know for a fact that 20 connects with 5, 10 and 15. It'll be more on the staticy side, so just tell us to switch to the channel."

They nodded and waved as we pulled away. Somehow, I feel like we're gonna be fine.

 **Shelby's POV**

"... So then I socked in her mouth so hard she was talking like a braindead chicken."

Jade laughed over the laptop. It was nice getting to know the sister-in-law I didn't know I had. It'll be better in person.

"What'd she say after the fight?"

"She said insert braindead chicken speak here. No, once they got her jaw in place so she could speak somewhat, she told me if it was the last thing she ever did, she'd get me back. UNFOTUNATELY she did. She cheated though, her gloves had a metal plate in them, so when she punched me that one time, it looked like she OHKOd me faster than a Raichu against a Wingull." I said.

"Nerd."

"You know it!"

Finally, I heard the dreaded sound I was worried about. My cell beeped to alert me service was lost. That means cell towers are powering done.

"Shit, Jade, get Tori. It's time to say good-bye."

She nodded and headed off to find her wife, just as Carly and Sam came in with dufflebags of frozen food. Sam met Freddie and went to the buses second floor to get the meats in the deep freeze while Carly slid in next to me.

"I'm surprised things are disconnecting there before here." Tori said.

"I'm not. LA's got a much bigger power grid than Seattle. It takes longer to shut down in LA." I replied.

We said our good-byes, but before we shut the laptop down...

"What're you doing, Shel?" Carly asked when she saw me open Zaplook.

I didn't answer, opting instead for a request. "Get Freddie's portable printer set up."

She did and within 5 minutes, I was printing out pages that gave the directions from here to the Lucky 83 Casino. "We'll need these to help Melanie. I just hope she's held out so far. We can't contact her now, either."

Carly nodded but she had a determined look on her face. "She's fine. I feel like I inherited some of her twin telepathy when we first made love. Somehow, I can just... Sense she's fine."

I nodded in agreement. "I feel it too. Maybe my own twin telepathy is overlapping."

"What's this about twin telepathy?" Speak of the angel's twin devil.

"We were just talking about how we can sense your sister's alive." Carly said, after receiving a kiss from Sam.

"She better be. I'll beat her up in the afterlife if she's dead."

Then Carly asked the question I was waiting for. "Uh... Shel? Where's Spencer?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask. He found Gibby." He face perked up, and I swear I heard Sam mutter "Aw, dammit." "They went to the Seattle PD. So if we're done looting the RNSM, we can go. Sam, can you drive?"

She nodded. "Got my car license in LA. I mean, this isn't a CAR, but it's not much different, right?"

"Wait, how the heck did you get a motorcycle license if you didn't have a standard driver's license?" Carly asked what I was thinking.

"I... May or may not have actually HAD a license. For either." Carly responded by flicking Sam in the forehead. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good. You're a dumbass. Luckily, you're my dumbass."

"Okay, if you're gonna do the PDA thing, I'll drive."

The words were barely out of my mouth before the raced to the second floor, where their cot was.

I shook my head as I slid in the driver's seat and took off.

We saw Spencer and Gibby standing by the Humvee talk- Well, _I_ saw them, Cat was upstairs sorting through expired canned food and Freddie was cleaning the guns.

We all know what the married couple were doing.

I headed outside, grabbing my jacket on the way. It's 10:45 PM, it's frickin' cold. I headed toward where the three, yes, three, men were standing in a lantern's light. "Hey, Spencer, Gibby. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey Shelby. This is Officer Carl. I may have accidentally made a neon sign that malfunctioned to say "Pee on Carl" instead of "Please Visit ."

"... I don't wanna know. You coming with us, Officer?"

"Just Carl's fine. Yeah. I kinda have nowhere else to go, so, we opted to stick together." he replied.

"Cool. That makes eight. We ready to go, then?"

"Sure are. Carl's gonna drive the Humvee, Gibby and I are gonna get some shut-eye. Just use the walkie to alert him when you need to pull over and switch." Spencer told me.

"Pff. Pull over... As long as someone has the steering wheel, I can switch and drive."

I walked off before anyone had a chance to bitch. I did hear Spencer say "The world kinda ended, Carl. Can't really enforce traffic laws when there is no traffic anymore.

Damn right, Spence. Damn right.

We're comin' Melanie. Hold on. You'll see Sam soon. I promise you that much.

Fabulous Las Vegas, here we come.

 **Whoo. Longest chapter yet. I've decided for this, and the sequel to Brighter Side of Tragedy that each Chapter has a minimum of 4000 words. No more tiny-ass chapters.**

 **'Cept smut. I can only embarrass myself for so many words.**

 **Fun fact, not counting this Author's Note and the Title of the story, this chapter has 4000 words on the nose. That being said...**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **'Til next time. :)**


	10. A Sad Goodbye

Short note here. I had up to Chapter 28 all done and ready to be published, but my computer went kaput. I don't have any desire whatsoever to redo EVERYTHING, so for the foreseeable future, this story is going on hiatus. I hate doing this one both my published stories, but this loss just killed me.

I have a couple Jori stories in mind though, a new zombie fic, and another, more normal one, if you can call themes of sexual abuse, torture and unlawful confinement normal, but, eh.

The latter is inspired by QuttingTime's story 'Where's Tori?' over on FFnet. Go give him some love.

Or her. I'm unsure of genders.

Anyhow, if anyone would like to take this story over, message me. I have the notes around here somewhere, I just don't feel like re-typing 125k+ words again. 


End file.
